


Белое и черное

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Series: Миди низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Белое и черное

Ангел сидит на стене, свесив ноги на внешнюю сторону, и всматривается в темную фигурку, отмахивающуюся ото льва огненным мечом. По-хорошему отдавать его было нельзя, и Она уже спросила с него за это, но не слишком строго. Ему казалось, что Она понимает. Впрочем, из-за этой мелочи ему предстоит покинуть Эдем вслед за людьми— жить между них, говорить с ними… Нести весть, как и дóлжно.  
За спиной звучит легкий шелест, знакомый смешок, и рядом с его левой рукой чувствуется тепло чужой руки.  
  
— Здра-авствуй, ангел, — тянут за спиной. Голос густой, глубокий, выше, чем его собственный, но ниже, чем Ее. Легкий шелест прекращается, и, обернувшись, он видит уже человека. По крайней мере, внешне.  
  
— Здравствуй, Раав.  
  
— Так мы знакомы? — Удивляется демон, садясь спиной к пустыне и заглядывая ему в глаза.  
  
Ангел убирает руку себе на колени, подальше от демона.  
  
— Я про тебя наслышан. Сейчас — особенно. — Он проводит глазами удаляющихся людей. Он почти не винит Раава. Задание есть задание.  
  
— Вот как... — Демон откидывается назад, смотрит в глаза и улыбается азартно и немного зловеще. — В таком случае, я тоже хочу быть наслышан. Западник... — Умело оценивает он. — Как же тебя могли назвать? — Демон запрокидывает голову, хмурится и гладит подбородок.  
  
— Иамил, — ангел прерывает чужие демонстративные размышления.  
  
— Как скучно и как серьезно.  
  
Раав морщит нос, и сразу морщится еще раз — на нос падает капля. Иамил чуть улыбается одними глазами и все же пододвигается ближе. Закрывает своим крылом. «Как скучно, как серьезно»... Он знал, чувствовал, что так его привязали не только к Западу, есть что-то еще... Туча ползет по следу Адама — кажется, так его звали.  
  
— Как они перенесут первый дождь там?.. — скрыть тревогу не выходит. Люди все еще кажутся ему хрупкими и слишком беззащитными. Даже без Её слова он бы все равно не сумел их бросить.  
  
— Да уж как-нибудь, — усмехается в ответ очень довольный демон. — Зато завтра им будет проще.  
  
Он гибко оборачивается и щурится, всматриваясь в светящуюся точку в руке у удаляющегося человека-самца.  
  
— Да и сейчас им неплохо, с таким-то мечом. Не подскажешь, где я его видел?  
  
Иамил отворачивается, задетый насмешкой, и Раав закатывает глаза.

***

— Но хоть детенышей, — демон насмешливо щурится и исправляется, — то есть, детей, она пощадит?  
  
— Нет, — у Иамила срывается голос, ему больно, он не понимает Ее. Но не спрашивает, не перечит — не может.  
  
Теперь Раав смотрит зло, словно это он, ангел, решил затопить Землю.  
  
— Такого больше ожидаешь от наших, — сообщает он и отворачивается к кораблю Ноя.  
  
Иамил вздыхает. Глаза щиплет, он смотрит на смеющегося мальчишку, кидающего в Сима комок грязи. Нет, не пощадит...  
  
— ...Эй, у тебя единорог убежал!..

***

Ангел садится на песок у кромки моря, опускает в воду ладонь. Вода лижет ее, отступает, набрасывается вновь, смачивает край одежды. "Ям" — зовут они Запад... И море. "Ям" — плещет волна, зовет его. "Ям"...  
  
Спустя час, или, может, несколько, гладь прорезает острая волна, затем еще одна. Знакомые приметы.  
  
— Ямиль!* — Раав появляется то ли вместе с ветром, то ли из ветра.  
  
— Иамил, — он поправляет строго, но без особой надежды. Однажды демону, должно быть, надоест дразнить. Его тело почти старое, и красивым его уж точно не назвать.  
  
— Опять сидишь на берегу? Ты ведь можешь летать над морем!  
  
— Порой хорошо и без того.  
  
— Я видел тебя заметно западнее, у, знаешь... Эллинов. У них с того времени корабли стали заметно лучше, — Раав заглядывает в глаза, но ангел не выдаст себя и свое увлечение так просто.  
  
— Должно быть — прошло много лет.  
  
Раав смеется, касается его плеча.  
  
— Не думай, мой ангел, я никому не скажу.  
  
«Его ангел» поднимает бровь, но не удосуживается даже ответить. Кому бы демон мог сказать, интересно?. Он все же спешит перевести тему.  
  
— Что за волны приходят с тобой?  
  
— Ах, это... — Раав хитро улыбается. — Не у тебя одного есть маленькие секреты.

*араб. имя "красивый"

33 год после Рождества Христова

***

Иамил заставляет себя прийти и встать у подножия, заставляет ждать, а после — смотреть. Раав увязывается за ним, словно и не знающий, куда, но слишком серьезный для незнания. Первый гвоздь врезается в тело одновременно с надрывным хрипом. Ангел сжимает правую ладонь и хмурится. Раав не менее мрачен, и улыбки нет даже в его глазах.  
  
— Что он сделал?  
Иамил, не отрываясь, заставляет себя разжать губы.  
  
— Он сказал, что они должны быть добры друг к другу. Что люди равны. — «Словно не знаешь».  
  
Раав усмехается, но ангел не чувствует радости. Он слишком любит людей, и особенно этого человека, которого отметила Она. Ее народ распинает и высмеивает его... Кулака касаются чужие пальцы, и этого неожиданно хватает, чтобы ладонь разжалась.  
  
Он просит у Нее для него быструю смерть.

II век.

***

Раав находит своего ангела не иначе как чудом. Он срывается из Рима после века без вестей и оказывается на севере, на каком-то забытом всеми острове, в небольшом доме. Ямиль, то есть, Иамил, конечно, мажет какой-то дрянью щеку, но быстро поворачивается — другой стороной.  
  
— Ямиль, — Раав рад, но удержаться от хулиганства не может. И Иамил усмехается в ответ, но как-то коротко, и непривычным, грубым языком отвечает:  
— Олав. Здесь меня зовут Олав.  
  
Раав садится на стол, чтобы видеть лицо. Щека у ангела разрезана почти насквозь, а на пальцах у него травяной бальзам.  
  
— Зачем? — Он показывает на своем лице контур раны, но Олав зачем-то перехватывает его руку. — Ты же мог себя исцелить.  
  
— На память.  
  
— Люди?  
  
Олав молчит некоторое время.  
  
— Люди.  
  
Раав смотрит удивленно, окидывает взглядом дом, ангела, это дурацкое лекарство.  
  
— И ты все еще остаешься с ними?  
  
Иамил словно собирается с силами, чтобы дать ответ. Стыдится? Может, он женился? Стал разбойником? Перешел в язычество?  
  
— Они ходят в море. У меня есть корабль.  
  
Раав вздыхает. Как скучно. Но все объясняет. По меньшей мере, в случае Иамила. Демон, дружный с ветрами, любящий не только море, но шторм, ярость волн, безумие, в которое ввергается все сущее на много миль вокруг, почти понимает. Демон не спрашивает, что насчет Ее поручений — они выполняются исправно, он это знает. Он не спрашивает, что насчет Ее вести — на этом острове не так давно появился монастырь. В конце концов, какое ему дело.  
  
Но даже о том, почему Иамил ушел на север, он не спрашивает — жить среди племен, сделавших... То, что они сделали, может только, действительно, демон какой. Он рассказывает новости из большого мира, какие-то глупые, совершенно ненужные вещи, только бы не уходить. И Олав его не гонит. Раав неожиданно понимает, что скучал.

IV век.

***

— Копье славы?  
  
Назвавшийся Ротгером ухмыляется. Олаф даже перестает вырезать фигурку в ожидании объяснения.  
  
— ОН, — Демон многозначительно опускает взгляд, — есть гордыня, а не слава. А мы лишь орудие его... — Его задумчивость заставила бы поверить кого угодно. Другого.  
  
— Тебе опять понравилось звучание.  
  
Ротгер ухмыляется еще шире, чем прежде.  
  
— Мне понравилось звучание. И, в конце концов, сколько можно ходить с женским именем!  
  
Олаф качает головой. Зря Олаф, прозванный Ледяным, убеждал Раава, что жить ему, жаркому, смуглому, черноглазому, на юге. Зря объяснял, что сущности и имена не мужские и не женские по природе своей. Зря... Много что говорил. Это пятое, кажется, имя. Все прежние раз за разом не нравились, забывались, не подходили. Олаф, теперь уже Олаф, запомнил и его, поставив информацию по важности где-то между звездной картой Австралии и поименным составом экипажа корабля, на котором он ходил в прошлом веке. Он возвращается к фигурке.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — Ра... Ротгер (он каждый раз требует, чтобы его звали новым именем) разве что нос под нож не сует.  
  
Олаф чуть улыбается левой щекой.  
  
— Вырезаю.  
  
— Я вижу. Что? — Ротгер с раздраженным любопытством заглядывает теперь через плечо.  
  
— Увидишь.  
  
Ответ успокаивает демона ненадолго, спустя три вдоха он снова начинает виться вокруг, пытаясь подсмотреть.  
  
— Ями-иль, — протягивает он наконец, — ну что?  
  
Олаф вздрагивает от забытого, казалось, прозвища.  
— Тебе не надоело? — Спокойно говорит он, переходя к самой важной и самой сложной части своей задумки. Ротгер мотает головой, внимательно глядя на нож, и приходится уточнить. — Звать меня "красивым".  
  
Демон отвлекается.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он торжественно, — и никогда не надоест. Может, я слишком много времени провел на юге, но, знаешь, светлые волосы, серые глаза... Ах!  
  
Олаф усмехается, но коротко. Его копия Ее творения требует много внимания.  
  
— Это только тело, Ра... Ротгер, — последние движения, и можно переходить к деталям.  
  
— Оно красивое, — говорит он, и весело добавляет через заметную паузу: — Ямиль.  
  
Олаф ставит на полку фигурку лебедя с чуть надломленным крылом, гладит крутую шею, и тихо, насмешливо ворчит: "Ямиль...".

XVII век.

***

Его новая жизнь мало отличалась от предыдущих — тоже север, то же море, даже язык почти привычный. Ротгеру же (на удивление, который век "Ротгеру") север надоел, и он обретался где-то в районе Испании. Жизнь шла своим чередом, они встречались раз в четыре года в Лондоне, в местечке у Темзы. Никто из них не знал, чем так привлек их именно этот город, но в него их влекло век за веком все сильнее. Они перенимали людские манеры. Ротгер однажды решил, что обращение на "вы" в их случае восхитительно подчеркивает ситуацию. "Олаф, мы ведь с ВАМИ никак не друзья, значит и говорить должны... соответственно". Олаф оценил.  
  
Демон жаловался, что на него насели с отчетами. Что ждут великих злодеяний. И как хорошо, что люди придумали... Здесь, в зависимости от эпохи вставлялось самое крупное проявление худших черт человеческой натуры. В эту встречу была инквизиция. Ротгер со вкусом рассказывал, откуда она взялась и — "только посмотрите, Олаф, что из этого выросло! Вот, скажем..."  
  
— Избавьте меня от подробностей, — тихо попросил Ледяной, прерывая краткий пересказ трактата о правильных пытках.  
  
Ротгер замолчал, посмотрел почти виновато. Они молчали какое-то время, Олаф понемногу пил испанское вино, Ротгер крутил уже опустевший бокал. Спросил наконец:  
  
— Когда ты поймешь, что они не так хороши, чтобы их любить?  
  
Олаф пожал плечом, сделал еще глоток.  
— Любовь — суть Ее, и потому моя. Я не смогу их не любить, просто иногда мне от этого... — он замолчал, и Ротгер тоже молчал, ожидая продолжения. — ...особенно больно.

XX век. 1942 год.

***

Ротгер стучится в дверь очень приличного очень немецкого домика. Ему открывают с очень, очень большой задержкой. Да, сейчас ночь, но его хозяин никогда не спит. У Олафа мешки под глазами, и от него пахнет дешевым алкоголем. Он выглядит... Да отвратительно он выглядит, особенно для бессмертного, обычно старающегося держать свое тело в порядке. Ротгера быстро затаскивают в дом, Олаф закрывает дверь. В полутемной глубине коридора слышится шорох. Ангел старательно кашляет.  
  
— Ямиль... — тянет демон без прежней веселости этого имени. Его ангел все еще красив, но сколько в этой красоте боли! И, хуже всего то, что Олаф даже никак не отвечает.  
  
На маленькой кухне Ротгер понемногу узнает, что у Олафа полон дом евреев (с которыми он, помнится, не хотел иметь никаких дел), в основном детей, что за его чудесами следят, и он не может помочь им полностью, что он надирается каждый вечер спиртом с водой и не всегда может его вывести — «Там» не одобрят подобного использования благодати. Первым щелчком пальцев Ротгер помогает Олафу протрезветь, вторым лечит, а вместо третьего дает легкую пощечину.  
  
— Сколько раз ты видел смерть? Что в ней так сильно изменилось теперь? Какого…  
  
Олаф вздыхает и молчит, только прижимает руку к щеке. Ротгеру становится почти совестно, и он замолкает на середине обличительного монолога.  
  
— Так нельзя, — роняет Олаф.  
  
Демон зло фыркает.  
  
— Так случалось всегда. При Ное затопило целую цивилизацию, причем это сделали ваши. Сейчас же люди справляются сами, много ли разницы?  
  
Ангел смотрит на него серыми глазами. Ротгер так и не научился спокойно отвечать на эти взгляды, слишком много всего они в нем будят. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза так долго, что небо начинает светлеть.  
— Почему Она позволяет это? — Олаф отводит взгляд первым, падает лицом в ладони, смотрит сквозь пальцы на стол, с которого понемногу сходит краска.  
  
Ротгер усмехается.  
  
— Нашел кого спросить. Позволяет, значит так нужно — разве нет? А тебе нужно меньше. Любить. Людей. Наслаждайся этим миром, играй, как раньше, в свои кораблики, только прекрати их, наконец, любить. От этого все беды.  
  
Ротгер задевает его локоть пальцами, но Олаф даже не вздрагивает, Олаф не спорит с ним, Олаф продолжает смотреть в слезающую грязно-зеленую краску. Ротгер ненавидит тех, из-за кого ангел стал таким.  
  
— Хочешь, я убью человека, который это все начал? Хочешь, после этого он будет мучим страшнее, чем Иуда? Все его последователи — хочешь?! — Сотворить последнее почти невозможно, но сейчас он верит, что справится.  
  
В серый взгляд прорывается строгость. Олаф кладет ладони на стол и качает головой.  
  
— Тогда что?..  
  
Ангел молчит задумчиво, смотрит на их соприкасающиеся руки. Ротгер не торопит, но как бы он был рад залезть ему в голову и узнать, что там сейчас происходит! Олаф говорит тихо и устало.  
  
— Чтобы это, наконец, закончилось. И всё.

***

Они перебираются в Британию сразу после войны. Точнее, перебирается Олаф, но Ротгер увязывается следом, и своими путями умудряется устроить их официальное существование. На "очевидного немца" Олафа Кальдмеера (Ротгер расстарался c фамилией) смотрят с опаской. На Ротгера Вальдеса (в отличие от своей) — просто пялятся. Ангел начинает снова вырезать из дерева. Животных, изредка — людей. Сперва от того, что больше нечем занять руки и голову, потом — для удовольствия. Еще позже начинает делать модели своих и просто знакомых,кораблей. Современный флот ему малоинтересен. Ротгер как-то заметил, что он улыбается реже, чем "до...", и так в разговорах оно и осталось "до...". До войны, до того, как он пытался протестовать. До того, как ему стало все равно.  
  
Уходит двадцать лет на то, чтобы шутки демона снова начали казаться ему смешными, а мир — неплохим, в целом, местом. Люди ему тоже начинают нравиться снова, только вот в их дела он больше не лезет никак. Не следит за изменениями в жизни, почти не общается, не читает газет. Новости ему отлично пересказывает Ротгер, а любить получается и на расстоянии. Видятся они теперь очень часто, по несколько раз в месяц. Пьют, разговаривают, снова пьют...  
  
— Ямиль, — каждый раз говорит ему Ротгер, заглядывая в глаза.  
  
Однажды Олаф устало отвечает:  
  
— Раав.  
  
Ротгер вскидывается, объявляет, что так нечестно, что он тут, вообще-то, старается, красивым зовет, а его вон как! Олаф сообщает, что красивым его звать не обязательно, и, более того, бессмысленно. И если Ротгер настаивает на нежном прозвище по старой... вражде, то ничего лучше "Безумца" или "Бешеного" ему в голову не приходит.  
  
И неожиданно демону это нравится.

***

В правоте своего прозвища Олаф убеждается быстро: Ротгеру с чего-то втемяшилось, что ему очень нужна святая вода, жить он без нее не сможет. Для Олафа это требование равносильно предложению одновременно отдать врагу ключ от ворот и выстрелить Ротгеру в лоб. Он отвечает резким отказом, и снова, и снова... Однажды Ротгер не спрашивает, и Олафу становится неспокойно. Когда он на своей жутковатой, непонятно для чего заведенной машине, уезжает без очередной попытки, чутье ангела бьет тревогу.  
  
Он мечется по дому, он убеждает себя, что не может отдать святую воду демону, что это опасно для Ротгера, но с другой стороны, он понимает, что уж всяко безопаснее, чем если он будет пытаться добыть ее сам. Он ловит его у входа в какой-то притон, вручает термос — самое герметичное, что нашел. Ротгер сперва смотрит с непониманием, потом спрашивает восторженно:  
  
— Святая?  
  
— Святая, — отвечает Олаф, разворачивается и уходит. Он чувствует себя предателем и дураком, и эти чувства ему не нравятся.  
  
Общение с его стороны после этого налаживается долго, и Олаф несколько лет не слышит знакомого "Ямиль". Радости это почему-то не приносит.

***

Кто придумал план с парным воспитанием, понять было просто. Сложнее было понять, как Олаф согласился на роль няни в этом парном воспитании. Ротгер все рассказывал ему, какой он изящный, если только это заметить, как он по-своему красив, даже для женщины, и вообще, посмотритесь в зеркало, лучше уж вы, чем я, фрау... Хельга. Олаф смеялся, позволил нарядить себя в строгое платье и даже отрастил волосы, к необъяснимой радости Бешеного позволив ему себя заплетать.  
  
"Ями-иль", пропевал Ротгер каждый раз, но теперь хоть по понятной причине, и тянул руки к волосам. Он постоянно шептал что-то восторженное про светлые косы, заплетая "фрау Хельге" очередную причудливую прическу викторианского времени. Светло-русые серебрящиеся волосы совершенно очаровали его с первой встречи, а уж когда они стали такой длины... "Хельга" посмеивалась, спрашивая, откуда такие умения, Ротгер улыбался за спиной и говорил, что "ветром принесло".

***

Ротгер пьян, как свинья, и благодаря этому у него хватает ума оседлать бедра Олафа и, вцепившись ему в воротник, алкогольным духом вещать:  
— Олаф, мы потеряли ребе-е-енка!  
  
Кальдмеер пьян не настолько, но достаточно, чтобы вместо просьбы слезть с себя, легонько шлепнуть по руке на вороте.  
  
— Это ВЫ потеряли ребенка, а я его, выходит, даже не видел!  
  
— Но искать мы будем вместе? — Ротгер упирается лбом в его лоб, и ангел неожиданно не находит для рук лучшего места, чем талия этого... Бешеного.  
  
— Как же иначе...  
  
В таком положении они и трезвеют. Олаф удивляется обратно пропорционально количеству спиртного в крови, а Ротгер лишь изящно соскальзывает с его коленей и мурлычет:  
  
— Вот и отлично.

***

Ротгер лежал лицом в диван, думая о том, как чудесно он провел вечер. Залезть Олафу на колени — надо же было так напиться! С другой стороны, его не согнали... Но это только значит, что напились оба! Однако сейчас демон был трезв, и теперь мог оценить, насколько удобно было сидеть на Олафе, а главное —насколько приятно... Телевизор, висящий на стене сбоку, очень вовремя включился, и из него зазвучал голос "адской блондинки":  
— Ротгер.  
  
Ротгер повернул голову, посмотрел в экран и ответил почти искренне:  
— Как я тебе рад, Липпе.  
  
Его ругали с четверть часа, давали какие-то невнятные инструкции от князя, и, наконец, позволили снова упасть лицом в обивку. Нет, ну надо же было так напиться!

Олаф сел вырезать, но выходило плохо. Нож просился вырезать руки Ротгера, фигуру Ротгера, на худой конец, какой-нибудь испанский корабль. Но испанские корабли Олаф почти не помнил, а придумывать ему, увы, было не дано. Он решил закончить модель в бутылке, но и это не шло — мысли все возвращались к вечеру. И зачем только ему нужно было... Он покрутил в пальцах кисточку с высохшим клеем на кончике. В голове были: слишком близкий темный взгляд, пьяное дыхание и теплое тело под ладонями.  
  
Может, он не хотел бы отпускать Ротгера — его близость была приятна в незнакомом Олафу смысле. Впрочем, похотью, знакомой лишь по рассказам демона, это не было тоже.

***

— Твою... эскадру, Олаф, — выдыхает Ротгер, глядя в напомаженное лицо отдаленно знакомой бордель-маман. Но его выражение слишком знакомое, чтобы сомневаться.  
  
— Как уж вышло, — отвечает тот. Его голос перебивает насмешливый, совсем чужой. — Неужели я вам не нравлюсь?  
  
Ротгер жеманно улыбается даме... Нет, уже Олафу... Или даме?.. И кивает забавному мужчине, которого можно гонять по поручениям.  
  
— Идем.

— ...вдвоем в одном теле. Это неправильно.  
  
Олафа словно вырывает из чужого тела. Живого. Целого. Ротгер "неудачно встает" у него на пути, чтобы только поймать и увериться, что он снова рядом. И смеется, смеется, когда мадам Луиза говорит, что это было "волнующе", а Олаф, высвободившись из его рук, поправляет одежду, приглаживает волосы, с некоторым смущением оглядываясь на мадам.  
  
Всё закончилось, теперь точно всё закончилось, мой ангел!  
  
Олаф улыбается неожиданно тепло, хоть и несколько криво из-за того самого шрама, и Ротгер понимает, что сказал это вслух. И смеется снова.

***

Быстро выясняется, что это еще не всё.  
  
Кальдмеер вздыхает и в чужом теле растекается по дивану, после очередного возмущенного: "я хожу не так!"  
  
— Так, — устало отвечает он. — Именно так ты и ходишь. Как портовая... — Он ловит заинтересованный взгляд Ротгера, — ...женщина.  
  
Ротгер смеется. Они оба знают, что он имел в виду, но ругаться... Нет, не в его правилах. И, верно, от этого Ротгер смеется тоже.  
  
— Быть не может, — странно слышать, как его голосом так тянут слова, — ты сказал бы раньше.  
  
Ротгер откидывает голову, пытаясь тряхнуть отсутствующими кудрями, одергивает себя, зато Олаф, пробуя, повторяет его жест. Демон жмурится.  
  
— Или, может, вам нравилось на это смотреть, а, Олаф? — Его губы не должны уметь так улыбаться.  
  
Ангел не находит, что ответить, и пытается повторить такую знакомую улыбку. Судя по довольному кивку — успешно. Его зачаровывала эта походка, но дело ведь только в ее изяществе и грациозности, и он не думал о том, что она как у портовой... Дамы. Или, скорее, как у элитной куртизанки... Так или иначе, он повторял походку в точности, он был уверен.  
  
— Нет, — обрывает его посреди разговора Олаф, — ты не должен так тянуть слова.  
  
Ротгер хмурится (мимика ему дается уже неплохо), чешет шрам, и отвечает совсем протяжно:  
— Тогда ты начинай, — Олаф по-ротгеровски закатывает глаза. — Давай с простого, скажем... Ями-иль?  
  
Проходит пара секунд, прежде чем ангел понимает, что от него ждут повторения.  
  
— Ну же, — Ротгер очень старается повторить отрывистую речь, — это совсем легко. Оно такое теплое, тягучее... Попробуй!  
  
— Ямиль, — бурчит Олаф, глядя на Ротгера-себя из-под полуприкрытых век.  
  
— Нет, не так. Ями-иль...  
  
Ротгер повторяет слово раз за разом, Олаф пытается подражать, но выходит... Никак.  
  
Ротгер откидывается на спинку, и вдруг говорит:  
— Закрой глаза?  
  
Олаф закрывает, и его уха касается дыхание.  
  
— Вслушайся, — Ротгер говорит его голосом, но так чувствуется, что это Ротгер... Дыхание щекочет ухо. — Ямиль. Представь, ты это я, и для меня я-ты очень... Очень красив. Об этом хочется говорить, но судьба оставила только одно слово, только одно, но высказать нужно так много!  
  
Олаф думает о Ротгере, о его черных глазах, и в груди разгорается не слишком благочестивый огонь, но что уж теперь. Он видит черные кудри, изогнутые темные губы, и потрясенно тянет, почти стонет въевшееся в мозг слово:  
— Ями-иль...  
  
— Бинго! — кричат ему в ухо. Наваждение прерывается.  
  
Перед рассветом Ротгер распахивает окно. Олаф подходит сзади, кладет на плечо голову, смеется (все еще резковато) от чужой дернувшейся щеки. В комнату влетает ветер. Ротгер с резким выдохом теряет маску. Он смеется, ловит потоки руками, что-то шепчет им на почти забытом обоими языке.  
  
— Знакомься, — наконец говорит он. — Это мои девочки.  
  
Олаф в его теле оглядывается, слышит тихий смех.  
  
"Ты не он..."  
"...он не ты."  
"Вы так похожи..."  
"...такие разные!"  
"Ты нам..."  
"...нравишься!"  
"Мы тебе поможем, только обещай..."  
"Обещай..."  
"Обещай..."  
"Что станцуешь с нами!"  
  
— Верь им, Олаф! Тебе понравится танцевать, тем более, если ты им нравишься, а ты нравишься...  
  
— Обещаю, — говорит Олаф чужими губами.  
  
Его — не его кудри поднимает вверх, щекочет шею, а после окно захлопывается за... Девочками.  
  
— Теперь точно все, — выдыхает Ротгер. — Наши знают, что я с ними... Сотрудничаю. Странно будет, если они увидят меня без них.  
  
Олаф кивает, глядя вслед звенящему, живому ветру.

***

Они меняются телами обратно, и первое, что Ротгер делает — трясет головой, ощущая привычную тяжесть кудрей. Второе, что он делает — проводит рукой по целой, чистой щеке. Даже жаль, ощущения шрама (иамилова шрама!) под пальцами очень ему нравилось. Он смотрит на Олафа. Тот тянется, разминает шею и улыбается — устало, но довольно.  
  
— Как вы и просили, без смертей, — говорит демон чуть разочарованно.  
  
— Спасибо, — он смотрит с улыбкой. Ротгер старается ответить тем же, но взгляд его почти горький.  
  
Он уважает князя ада, и он знает, что ему если не верили, то хотели видеть на своей стороне. Он не мог остаться, и он, выходит, снова отступился, предал, и даже убил... Салина, властелин морских чудищ, был растворен, уничтожен той самой его святой водой.  
  
— Ротгер, — Олаф касается его руки, взгляд его теперь серьезен. Неужели понял? — Я уверен, вас простят, если вы...  
  
— Покаетесь? — Ротгер старательно усмехается. — Каяться, ангел, удел праведников, а я, смотрите-ка, все еще демон.  
  
Но грусть не может долго задерживаться рядом с ним. Сделал — сделал, как было нужно. Вернется или нет — жизнь покажет, а пока они с Олафом на одной, их, стороне, но вдвоем ведь, вдвоем!

***

В уютном полуподвальчике играют джаз, Ротгер, непривычно нарядный, открывает вино и разливает по бокалам. Олаф следит за ловкими движениями, и вполглаза — за парами, танцующими в круге, образованном составленными столиками.  
  
— Ямиль, — отвлекает его Ротгер, и, передавая бокал, легко гладит пальцы. Олаф смотрит насмешливо и тепло.  
  
С Раавом что-то происходит, и он не берется сказать, что именно.  
  
— За мир! — торжественно провозглашает демон.  
  
— За мир, — отвечает Олаф, улыбаясь немного грустно. Вот теперь все точно закончилось: и предотвращенный Апокалипсис, и доверие к ним их сторон, и, в общем-то, необходимость тесного сотрудничества, почти совместной жизни, и всего, что было за последние несколько лет. Ротгер ловит взгляд. В черных глазах азарт и знакомое хитрое выражение.  
  
— Раз уж мы теперь исключительно на нашей стороне, предлагаю взять от этого все, что возможно! — Олаф смотрит с вопросом, Ротгер продолжает. — Попрать пару-тройку традиций, нарушить несколько запретов, вроде как, знаете... "Ангелы не танцуют".  
  
Олаф качает головой.  
  
— Дело не в запрете. Мы для этого просто не созданы.  
  
— А для мореходства созданы? — парирует Ротгер. — Для резьбы по дереву? Для предотвращения Апокалипсиса? Бросьте, мой дорогой... друг, — говорит он, смакуя последнее слово, наконец, произнесенное с полным правом. — Тем более, что это совсем не сложно. Я вас научу.  
  
— Боюсь, у меня ничего не выйдет, да и мы оба... в мужских телах, это будет выглядеть странно... — Отказ начинает звучать как поиск отговорок. Но, в конце концов, он все же имеет легкое представление о парных танцах, и демон точно предлагает что-то не то.  
  
— Оглянитесь, Олаф! — смеется Ротгер.  
  
Олаф оглядывается. Да, здесь танцуют… Мужчины, и в паре с ними мужчины. Он несколько удивленно приподнимает брови. Вокруг ощущается любовь, любовь совершенно обыкновенная, человеческая, но о том, что и такие ее проявления возможны, Олаф давно не задумывался. А, может, и никогда...  
  
— Огляделись? — Весело отвлекает его Ротгер. — Идемте!  
  
Он встает из-за стола и подает Олафу руку, совершенно не предполагая отказа. И удивленный ангел ему действительно не отказывает.  
  
Учить Иамила оказывается несколько сложнее, чем он думал в начале, но и этим Ротгер хитро пользуется.  
  
— Что ж, я думал, что наоборот получится, но увы... Мой ангел, — он делает легкую паузу, — похоже, вести придется мне. — На его лице — ни следа ужаснейшего разочарования, слышного в голосе. Его ангел соглашается довольно быстро.  
  
Когда думать за двоих начинает Ротгер, чужие движения становятся менее скованными. До конца этой мелодии Олаф еще порой хмурился, очевидно думая о ногах больше, чем о танце. Но вот начинается следующая, и то ли ритм ее больше приходится по душе ангелу, то ли он, наконец, начинает разбираться, — и Ротгер получает в свои демонические лапы отличного партнера. Вести Олафа сперва епросто, но он, это видно, очень старается не сопротивляться демону, который разбирается лучше него, отдается на волю... Ну уж нет! Это какое-то соблюдение принципов мироздания, а он только что собирался их нарушать!  
  
Ротгер продолжает уже простым шагом, и, пользуясь положением в танце, произносит в самое ухо:  
— Я вижу, вы разобрались... Меняемся?  
  
Теперь Олаф справляется намного лучше и даже неплохо повторяет некоторые штучки, показанные Ротгером, а Ротгер... Ротгер бессовестно прижимается, строит глазки и позволяет себя вести. Ангел смелеет, закручивает его в его собственных руках, прижимает к бедру.  
  
— Да вы затейник, — смеется довольный Раав, замечая, как лицо Ямиля становится очаровательно смущенным. Совсем немного, но он-то видит!  
  
Ротгер заканчивает, закинув обе руки ему на шею и объявив, что под эту мелодию танцуют что-то другое, чему так просто не научить, и вообще, дух его еще бодр, очень бодр, но тело — увы... Олаф, обхвативший его за талию (оставлять руку болтаться было неуютно, а вот обнять ей демона — наоборот) соглашается, что учиться чему-то хоть немного более сложному в его случае нужно заметно заранее. И, между прочим...  
  
— ...То, что у вас получилось научить меня хотя бы этому — уже удивительно. Ведь обычно...  
  
— Ты совершенно не "обычно", ангел мой, — перебивает его Ротгер.  
  
Они так и стоят, обнявшись, у столика. Ротгер, изображая жуткую усталость, кладет голову Олафу на плечо и утыкается лицом в шею. Иамил прикрывает глаза, стараясь усмирить приступ той человеческой части любви, которая все чаще просыпается в нем. Хочется провести по волосам, прижать осторожно, но крепко, но демонам чужда... Нежность. Это называется "нежность". Раав не оценит, и это останавливает Олафа.  
И все же он позволяет себе сущую мелочь — медленно провести ладонью по спине. И в ответ получает смешок, совсем не насмешливый, теплый, щекочущий шею смешок.  
Они, наконец, садятся обратно за столик.

***

Возвращаются они в дом к Олафу. Впрочем, "дом" — слишком громко сказано. Просто небольшая квартира, разделенная на кухню, ванную и мастерскую. Именно на большом диване, стоящем в мастерской, решалась судьба этого мира. Именно здешний маленький столик повидал столько бутылок вина, что стал понимать в нем, возможно, лучше своего хозяина. Ротгер все ждал, когда он начнет противно трястись, когда Олаф поставит на него очередную низкосортную алкогольную дрянь.  
  
У Ротгера ушло двести лет на то, чтобы ангел стал разбираться в вине хотя бы сносно, но те шесть лет, когда Олаф, глуша разум и чувства, пил едва разведенный спирт, их перечеркнули. Обидно было жутко, но, с другой стороны, это отличный повод пить с ним почаще.  
  
Например, сейчас, когда они оба слегка пьяны, но у них есть одна недопитая, и еще одна непочатая бутылка. Олаф закрывает дверь, а Ротгер уже разливает вино по бокалам. Он забирается на подоконник, свешивает ногу и ждет, держа в руках два бокала. Ангел подходит, открывает окно, берет бокал. Раав смеется.  
  
— Ты знаешь, кого сейчас впустишь? — говорит он звонко и довольно.  
  
— Знаю, — ему отвечают тепло и, пожалуй, даже твердо. — Я обещал им танец.  
  
Улыбка Ротгера становится даже шире. Танец? Отлично! Это хороший повод, и девочки помогут, если попросить... Он вдыхает ночной воздух, чувствуя отголоски их смеха. Нет. Пусть Олаф узнает, пусть ему понравится... танцевать, а больше и не нужно — он справится сам. Воздух кружится, звенит, взлохмачивает мягкие светлые волосы. Раав любуется.  
  
Легкие, едва похожие на людей силуэты кружат рядом с Олафом. Несколько все же окружают Ротгера, перебирают волосы, плетут косички из непослушных кудрей. Демон смеется, ловит все более человеческие руки, целует молочно-белые запястья. Олаф здесь, рядом, но от него отводят взгляд — ненавязчиво, скорее просьбой, — и он не будет настаивать.  
  
  
Этот, который обещал им танец, не был человеком, но и не был им подобен в той мере, в которой, они знали, бывают. Это было интересно, это было ново, и чувства его, и мысли его были другими.  
  
Она подходит к нему, проводит ладонью по щеке, и он улыбается.  
  
— Какой вы хотели танец? — говорит он. Он почти серьезен. Смешной!  
  
Она смеется. Самый древний, самый яркий танец!  
  
Обнимает его, прикасается губами к уху:  
— Все, что ты захочешь! — Она прижимается, он, удивленный, обнимает ее — легко, осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, сломать. Но он хочет, хочет обнять крепче! — Не бойся, не думай!  
  
Она легко обращается — его они знают, его они помнят еще такого, полуодетого, в сандалиях...  
  
Ну же! Она чувствует, он хочет его коснуться, он теперь теплый-теплый, живой, почти привычный — и совсем иной! Она обнимает его, смотрит в глаза, улыбается...  
Но этот не-человек, удивительный не-человек отпускает ее, легко, с чуть виноватой улыбкой. Смотрит серьезно. Он, наконец, понял.  
  
— Не могу. Так — не могу...  
  
Ее сестры гладят его плечи, перебирают волосы, он прикрывает глаза от удовольствия — но качает головой. Снова открывает. Хочет ведь, хочет! Откуда в нем столько обычно легкой-легкой горечи?  
  
Она подходит, кладет ладонь ему на щеку. Он в ответ касается ее щеки, смотрит с этим, другим чувством. Хочет... Хочет коснуться его, не образа его хочет, сути, и на меньшее не согласен. Она оставляет на его губах один, едва ощутимый поцелуй, смотрит на сестер.  
— Я прощаю тебе твое обещание.  
  
Это, другое чувство дало не меньше.  
  


Девочки снова улетают, и Ротгер, наконец, замечает Олафа. На удивление, почти одетого. Они столько его укрывали? Или?..  
  
— Выполнили свое обещание? — Спрашивает он, улыбается, и салютует с подоконника бокалом.  
  
Олаф поправляет воротник рубашки.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он. Чужой взгляд и руки заняты манжетами, и ангел не успевает увидеть, как потерянно на него смотрит демон.  
  
— Как так? — спрашивает он почти привычно весело, стараясь скрыть крах его плана и надежд, почти перешедших в твердую веру после сегодняшнего вечера.  
  
— Не смог, — просто отвечает Олаф, оказываясь рядом.  
  
Ротгер все-таки не сдерживает некоторого непонимания. Ангелы не могут? Он не может? Или не может с ведьмами? Или может, но не хочет?  
  
— Они не смогли вас заинтересовать? — Ротгер поднимает брови.  
  
— Смогли, — Олаф смотрит на него задумчиво и внимательно. — Я не смог им поверить. Не смог забыть, что это обман.  
  
Ротгер кивает, пьет вино. Дурак. Нужно было ожидать именно этого. Обманывать ангела, всего такого правильного... Но отчего Иамил стоит так близко, все не отводит взгляд?  
  
— И кто же тебя... заинтересовал? — спрашивает демон негромко, подаваясь вперед, еще ближе. Дразнить Ямиля — отдельное, почти близкое удовольствие.  
  
Олаф отчего-то вздыхает резковато и отводит взгляд... О. Неужели это смущение? Что же за такие жуткие тайные фантазии у его ангела? Раав смотрит с жарким прищуром, и почти готов настаивать, когда его руку накрывает чужая ладонь. Ангел смотрит в ночное небо, которое, вместе с его лицом, чуть розовеет, и теперь он точно и совершенно "Ямиль". Ротгеру хочется смеяться, хочется тут же поцеловать Олафа, но сейчас его можно легко спугнуть, случайно оттолкнуть в спешке. Демон сдерживает все слишком неуместное, но все остальное сдерживать смысла уже нет, и он, шало улыбаясь, перехватывает чужую руку и целует длинные пальцы.  
  
— Раав... — ангел почти шепотом выдыхает его древнее имя, но не вырывает руку, не отводит больше взгляда. Раав трется щекой о мозолистую ладонь. Порыв совершенно непонятный даже для него самого, но неудержимо сильный.  
  
— Ями-иль, — он жмурится довольно, глядя в светлые глаза ангела, так напоминающие отражающееся в море седое северное небо.

"Раав" — выдыхает он вместо признания. Это действительно и точно оно — человеческое. Ротгер прижимается щекой к ладони, и в бессмысленной надежде хочется и это назвать "нежностью". Олаф гладит его щеку, запускает руку в волосы, другой сжимает ладонь. Может, демон и зовет это иначе, но проявляет совершенно также.  
  
Ротгер тоже перебирает его волосы, гладит шею, а после легким давлением предлагает наклониться. Ангел наклоняется, и чувствует поцелуй — осторожный, внимательный, но все более жаркий с его ответом. Отстранившись, он целует скулы, щеки, подбородок, кончик носа. Раав смеется, ловит его губы, чуть тянет волосы, направляя.

— Ангел мой, — шепчет ему в ухо Ротгер, обнимая его на узком для двоих диване.  
  
Ангел целует его шею. Такая близость и прижатый его телом демон будят еще более человеческие желания — хочется прикосновений, сильных, почти грубых, ощутимых, своих и чужих. Он ведет по животу и груди под распахнутой рубашкой. Ротгер упирается бедром между его ног с жарким, громким выдохом.  
  
— Что это... — Нет, не тот вопрос. Это Олаф примерно понимает. — Что ты делаешь? — неожиданно хрипло говорит он.  
  
— Иссскуша-аю, — шепчет Ротгер в ухо, проводит по краю языком и прикусывает мочку.  
  
Олаф целует всю открытую кожу, внимательно слушая чужое дыхание, но когда оно у них обоих сбивается ко всем... Ко всем, Ротгер его останавливает. Довольно резко.  
  
— Не надо дальше, — говорит он тихо.  
  
Олаф прижимается щекой к оголенному плечу, смотрит в лицо.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Раав усмехается невесело.  
  
— Похоть, ангел. Не хочу доводить до... греха.  
  
Олаф прижимается губами к коже, под которой ощущаются упругие сильные мышцы.  
  
— Я не чувствую похоти, — говорит он даже с удивлением.  
  
— Неужели? — Ротгер с горьковатой усмешкой прижимается бедром между ног.  
  
Олаф выдыхает ему в шею, ненадолго закрыв глаза.  
  
— Я не жажду низменного удовольствия. Это всего лишь еще один способ выразить то, что я чувствую. Похоть мне не близка —так же, как... — Олаф сперва запинается, но ему действительно нужно это принять. — Тебе любовь.  
  
Ротгер фыркает и мотает головой, но возразить не может. Тем более, что Олаф снова целует его шею…

***

Планомерный захват своего дома Олаф заметил только когда он подошел к концу — несколько мужчин под руководством демона внесли новый диван вместо старого, пропавшего в прямом смысле чудесным образом.  
  
— Он очень широкий.  
  
Демон бессовестно обнял его со спины, не обращая внимания на еще не ушедших людей. Олаф не возразил, новыми глазами изумленно обозревая свою комнату. На стуле висела рубашка Ротгера, у входа стояли его сапоги и кеды (кошмарная обувь), его ярко-красный зонт висел рядом с его курткой и пальто Олафа. В шкафу стояли его очень правильные бокалы для всех видов вина и его же кружки для всего остального. А теперь в комнате появился и его — их — диван.  
Ротгер задумчиво ругнулся, прерывая его размышления.  
  
— Тебе не нравится?  
  
Олаф качнул головой, все еще потрясенно молча.  
  
— Нравится? Я подумал, на нем нам будет удобнее… Спать. — Пауза затянулась. — Ями-иль? Что с тобой?  
  
Олаф откинул голову назад, подставляясь поцелуям, но лицо его все еще было задумчивым.  
  
— Я подумал, что не заметил, как ты перебрался ко мне.  
  
— Не беспокойся, я нигде не задерживаюсь, но, если ты не против, пока буду возвращаться в твой дом, — Ротгер хитро усмехнулся и наконец отпустил его, привычно садясь на кухонный стол.  
  
Олаф сложил руки на груди и огляделся внимательно и хмуро от глубокой задумчивости.  
  
— Это не мой дом, — Ротгер беспокойно наклонился к нему, готовый что-то объяснять и обещать, но ангел жестом остановил его. — Это наш дом. И если решишь куда-то возвращаться — возвращайся сюда.  
  
Демон фыркнул и посмотрел с сомнением и недовольством.  
  
— Человечьи дома недолговечны, многие места, где я ночевал, не переживали моих путешествий, — он ухмыльнулся.  
  
Олаф вздохнул.  
  
— И все же, если он будет стоять, — начал он с печальной надеждой, но Ротгер не дал ему договорить — замахал на него руками и чуть не упал со стола, захваченный новой идеей.  
  
— Даже если не будет! Давай я просто буду возвращаться к тебе? У меня никогда нет дома, а у тебя всегда есть, и раз он у нас один на двоих — может, он всегда будет нашим?  
  
— Ты и так всегда возвращался ко мне, — Олаф спокойно пожал плечами, и Ротгер со стола все-таки упал.  
  
— Ты меня приручил! — обиженно вдохнул он после долгого молчания. — Приручил, и только теперь мне об этом говоришь!  
  
Олаф потрясенно молчал второй раз за этот день.  
  
Он знал, что это называется не так.


End file.
